


Princes Indeed

by Alluraallie



Series: NCT Life Ficlets [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, cheesy as hell, confident jisung, tsundere!chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alluraallie/pseuds/Alluraallie
Summary: “Isn’t a kiss supposed to break the spell?” Jisung leaned forward with his lips puckered and eyes closed.Chenle really wants to kiss Jisung. The problem lies in admitting it.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: NCT Life Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Princes Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really enjoyed writing this despite how short it is. I hope this brings some happiness to your day! I adore these boys with my entire being.
> 
> Thank you Liz and A for being my best betas <3

As Jisung appeared from over the bridge onto the makeshift runway, he couldn’t help but think he had made a fantastic decision. The long coat elongated Jisung’s already thin, somewhat elegant body. The clothes were form-fitting, but not too tight, making him look like the prince he was meant to portray. Perfect for the costume party dinner that was to ensue. There was a blush high on his cheeks as he smiled and did some stupid poses, and it was so pretty that Chenle pretended not to notice. 

“Yah, Park Jisung! Stop fooling around and get down here!”

As Jisung did one last flick of his cape, Chenle couldn’t help but laugh. 

“How was that?”

“You’re an idiot,” Chenle responded, wiping away the tears wetting his cheeks.

“Do I look okay?” Jisung asked, hesitation wild in his eyes. He always looked at Chenle with a crazy amount of trust and Chenle knew that whatever he said would make or break him for the rest of the night. So why lie?

“You look good,” Chenle replied, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Apparently, that plan backfired when Jisung’s eyes drooped a little and he tapped his large hand on Chenle’s shoulder in nervousness, “Really? I think it’s a little ridiculous.”

And because he missed that smile so damn much already, Chenle had to reassure him.

“It was made for you actually,” he implored with his eyes, training them into Jisung’s so he would get the message. “The coat makes you look taller and it fits you really well...you look pretty.” He barely managed to get the last words out before averting his gaze to his shoes, his face feeling hotter than usual. He glanced up at Jisung only to see his lips parted and eyes wide, frozen in place.

Jisung cleared his throat softly, “Well you don’t look too bad yourself. Prince Chenle, indeed.” At those words, Chenle’s face shot back up, way too curious to see the look on Jisung’s face when he said it. He was surely teasing right?

He was met with a shaky smile and poorly concealed determination. Jisung seemed to be using everything in his power to keep eye contact.

Chenle was about to make a joke to lighten the sudden tense atmosphere, but then Jisung inhaled again.

“Isn’t a kiss supposed to break the spell?”

Jisung leaned forward with his lips puckered and eyes closed.

Chenle malfunctioned. His brain felt like there were a million tiny Chenle’s running around while the whole place was on fire.

He quickly shoved Jisung away, pouting at the loud laughter that followed.

“You’re not funny Park.”

Jisung only continued to laugh, trying (and failing) to aim some well meaning pats of comfort his way.

“You should’ve seen your face,” Jisung continued to wheeze. Jisung was saved from Chenle’s planned response of cursing Jisung’s entire bloodline (except maybe his mom, she was nice to him) by Jaemin coming over the bridge. He watched Jaemin do some ridiculous exercises which sufficiently distracted him from tearing Jisung’s head off in retaliation. Jeno and Renjun were equally ridiculous with their dance moves and bad singing, so Chenle managed to forget about Jisung’s stupid comment.

But when they were walking to the bakery that was to be their next filming destination, he remembered again. He saw Jisung’s eyelashes flutter closed, face serious as he leaned forward. Chenle balled his fists in frustration, not because of his original anger at Jisung’s 

teasing, but because every inch of his body wanted Jisung to kiss him for real. They were nearing the restaurant now; Chenle saw the croissant on the side of the building which was the symbol the staff instructed them to go towards. Chenle’s mind was racing back and forth. Should he…

“Jisung!” Chenle hadn’t even realized he’d fallen pretty behind the rest of the group while he was lost in his thoughts. At the sound of Chenle’s voice, Jisung turned around.

“Come here!” He yelled again.

Jisung immediately made his way backward. The hyungs didn’t flinch, too enamored in whatever conversation they were having amongst each other. 

“What’s up?” Jisung asked, confusedly looking around, most likely thinking Chenle wanted to show him something.

“I-uh” he started very intelligently.

“Are you okay? Do you feel sick?” Jisung immediately put a hand to his forehead, checking for signs of a fever.

That only made Chenle’s brain go more haywire. The words he planned to say dying in his throat.

“You do feel kind of warm. I’ll go let someone know so we can get a thermometer,” Jisung turned to probably summon a staff member, but Chenle quickly grabbed his arm, causing him to turn back around.

“You should kiss me!”

Both Jisung and Chenle went silent. Chenle in utter embarrassment of what he just blurted out and Jisung in assumed confusion or disgust.

Chenle quickly pulled Jisung behind the nearest building. He was about to say he was just joking when he noticed a flash of something across Jisung’s eyes. Hope? Sadness? Mirth? Chenle couldn’t be sure, but he took that as a sign to continue.

“I mean—” Chenle cursed himself inwardly, he couldn’t recall being this inarticulate in his life, even before learning Korean, “you said it would break the spell right?”

At his words, Chenle saw Jisung fail to repress a smile. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

“I guess you’re right,” Jisung replied, eyes shining with excitement. 

When Jisung began to lean in, Chenle closed his eyes tight and balled his fists, secretly afraid that he would punch Jisung in the face if he kept looking at him. He felt Jisung huff out a breath of laughter against his lips before closing the gap.

Chenle was frozen in place for a few seconds before gathering the courage to kiss back. Jisung’s lips were soft against his and it was almost ridiculous how much he wanted to keep them connected. Chenle’s hands moved to Jisung’s shoulders, attempting to pull him closer. When they disconnected to breathe, Chenle was stuck staring into Jisung’s dazed eyes. He smiled despite himself and saw Jisung return a soft smile back. Just as Chenle pulled at Jisung’s arm to get him to lean in again, they heard a loud shout.

“Hey, where did Jisung and Chenle go?”

Chenle pushed Jisung away again and the situation from before seemed to mirror itself.

“We need to get back, someone’s going to see us!” Chenle huffed as Jisung laughed at him once again.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go.” Jisung said.

Chenle began walking towards the others when he felt Jisung tug his hand.

He turned around to watch Jisung bring his knuckles to his lips before running ahead of Chenle, leaving him steaming with mortification.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Please come scream with me @AlluraAllie


End file.
